Pas d'échec possible
by sperare-sempre
Summary: Un bonheur qui paraissait alors inébranlable. Une famille unie et prête a tout pour défendre les siens. Mais une mission, périlleuse va venir compromettre toute cet équilibre qui avait mis tant de temps a se mettre en place... ANGITIA
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

Un léger ronflement parcourait l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. Sur le canapé, un homme était allongé un simple plaid était posé sur lui. Il ne dormait pas, ses bras derrières sa tête et ses yeux grands ouverts laissaient deviner qu'il attendait quelque chose.

Depuis maintenant 3 mois, depuis son retour de Somalie en fait il passait presque toutes ces nuits sur ce canapé cela expliquait pourquoi il savait pertinemment a quelle heure il devait se lever. C'était devenu comme un automatisme...son instinct lui disait qu'elle avait besoin de lui maintenant. Il se leva, alla machinalement dans la salle de bain, mouilla un gant et entra dans la chambre où émanait le ronflement qui avait laissé place a une respiration rapide et saccadée. Ziva et ses terreurs nocturnes. Tony avait promis qu'il serait là, il ne la lâcherait pas. Et au fil des jours tout prenait son sens...une évidence ? Oui.

Maintenant elle était Américaine et on pouvait l'appeler Agent Spécial Ziva DAVID. Cela aida fortement a sa reconstruction. Elle avait enfin trouver son équilibre entre le NCIS sa famille et Tony. Peu à peu ils s'étaient rapprochés, elle semblait le découvrir a nouveau : un homme attentionné, prévenant, respectueux et qui n'avait qu'elle en tête. Lui retrouvé enfin la femme qui l'avait charmé : une femme mystérieuse, sensuelle, forte et aux éclats de rires puissants.

Il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer, elle voulait reprendre son corps et sa vie en main et ils étaient devenus un couple oui. Aucuns membres de cette famille ne pourraient oublier le jour ou ils leur ont annoncé la nouvelle. Tous avaient été surpris sauf Ducky et Gibbs qui avait compris que pour ces deux agents il était plus sein d'oublier la règle numéro 12. La joie d'Abby, les yeux écarquillés de McGee et le regard de Vance posé sur eux depuis sa balustrade.

Pas de mariage non, mais après cette "révélation" un petit être a croquer il faut bien le dire, était venu rejoindre notre petite famille. Fabio DAVID-DINOZZO. Un petit garçon âgé aujourd'hui de seulement 1 an, les traits et les yeux verts éclatant la joie de vivre de son père mais les cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs de sa mère. Un futur Don-Juan c'était certain.

Tony passait du compagnon romantique au père amusant et protecteur en une demie seconde, Ziva quand a elle s'avérait être une mère solide, fière et aimante. Un nouvel appartement beaucoup plus personnel : des photos pleins de photos, leur monde a l'abri de tous dangers, un mélange d'Italie et d'Israël. . Une seconde chambre aux couleurs vertes et blanches. Serait-il utile de préciser la présence d'une demie douzaine de peluches a la signature Abby ? Non je ne pense pas.

Dans ce nouveau « chez eux » ils se sentaient bien. Un homme qui faisait des efforts pour apprendre l'hébreu en s'étant aperçu que leur enfant était captivé par cette langue comme si il la comprenait déjà parfaitement tout comme l'italien cependant il réservait cette langue de préférence a sa chère et tendre. Il connaissait bien les effets charnels que ces doux mots mélodieux provoqué chez elle. Au NCIS par contre personne n'aurait pu deviner que ces deux-là étaient ensemble et qui plus est avaient un enfant. Ils jouaient toujours au chat et a la souris, s'embêter mutuellement sans arrêts et je ne vous parle pas du pauvre McGee. Cacher ses sentiments ou être renvoyé ? Le choix avait été rapidement fait.

Vivre heureux, enfermer les méchants, plaisanter, se disputer, inviter des amis, trouver une baby-sitter, désamorcer une bombe, se retrouver au milieu de tire croiser, oublier d'acheter du lait ou de vider la poubelle, menacer son mari de mort, se prendre une claque derrière la tête par son patron, acheter des jouets...oui c'était leur quotidien et ils l'aimaient. Pourtant on est a l'abris de rien surtout quand on est agent spécial du NCIS. Ils en feront encore l'expérience mais a quel prix...? Métier ou famille ? Est ce qu'il faudra choisir ?


	2. Une journée presque comme les autres

Merci beaucoup pour les review. Ça me motive et ça me met un peu beaucoup la pression mais bon. Voila le premier chapitre il n'est pas très long. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes je l'ai relus je ne sais combien de fois avant de le publier. Sur ce Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :****_Une journée presque comme toutes les autres_**

Chaque matin, la même routine. Pas une routine qui ronge la vie non, une routine rassurante et paisible qui leur permettait de trancher avec leur métier pas toujours facile. Un peu comme une bouée de secours. Pour Ziva se lever de bonheur, caresser la joue de son fils encore endormi, aller courir. Pour Tony sortir du lit a cause du réveil ou de Fabio cela dépendait, embrasser sa compagne qui rentrait et allait sous la douche. Un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

C'était elle qui amenait Fabio chez la nourrice : Madame Roussel d'origine française qui ne vivait qu'a 5 ou 10 minutes de Lincoln Park et qui devait avoir tout au plus la soixantaine. Pourtant son visage très marqué, son regard mélancolique qui disparaissait dès qu'elle n'était plus seule, sa silhouette fine et petite laissait percevoir qu'elle n'avais pas vraiment eu une vie facile. Une personne de confiance, toujours prête a leur rendre service qu'importe l'heure. Une femme en or si je puis dire.

Ils avaient enfin réussir a trouver un rythme de vie. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans leur projet d'avoir eu un enfant il faut bien l'avouer. Cependant après de longues réflexion, ils s'étaient dit que cela pourrait s'avérer être une bonne chose, malgré les risques de leur métiers. Après tout n'avait ils pas mérité d'être heureux ? De fonder une famille ? Aucuns d'eux n'avait eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler une enfance normale...C'était ce qu'ils redoutaient peut être le plus : Ils n'avaient pas de modèle et avaient surtout peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs que leurs parents. Mais ils y arriveraient, ils n'étaient plus seuls et surtout ils avaient évolués.

L'arrivée dans les Bureaux du NCIS n'avait cependant pas changée elle. Ziva avait beau faire un détour chez la nourrice, elle était toujours a l'heure. Alors que Tony non, personne ne savait comme il parvenait a être en retard. Certaines choses ne changeait pas et pour Gibbs c'était réconfortant même si cela avait tendance a l'énerver surtout quand il n'avait pas eu sa dose de café.

Ça c'était ce qu'il se passait tous les matins..mais pas aujourd'hui. Toute l'équipe sauf Ziva avait due resté au bureau la veille, elle pensait que Gibbs l'avait autorisé a partir à cause de Fabio alors elle ne s'était pas posé beaucoup de question. Seulement Tony n'avait pas passé un seul coup de fil et c'était assez inhabituel venant de sa part étant donné que les soirs où il n'était pas chez eux il ne pouvait s'empêcher de téléphoner pour s'assurer que tout aller bien. Ce matin elle n'était pas aller courir, elle avait déposé son fils chez Madame Roussel et était repartie en direction du NCIS. En arrivant elle fût surprise devant le silence qui régnait dans l'open space. Aucunes blagues provenant de Tony, aucun mouvement rien. Il avait avec McGee les yeux rivaient sur l'écran et les doigts qui ne cessaient de taper sur le clavier, ils avaient l'air tendus et contrariés. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir a son bureau Gibbs l'appela tout en descendant les escaliers.

_ - Ziva dans le bureau du directeur. Et maintenant !_

Notre jeune israélienne ne se fit pas attendre et monta les marches 4 par 4 en croisant Gibbs qui la regarda a peine. Elle se sentait mise a l'écart, prise au piège. Tout le monde savait ce qui était en train de se passer sauf elle sous prétexte qu'elle était mère peut être ? Elle ne le supportait pas du tout. Elle déboula dans le bureau du directeur.

_ - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi je suis la seule a ne pas être au courant ? _

_ - Calmez vous agent David. Vous partez sous couverture _dit Vance en tendant un dossier

_ - Je pourrais avoir des détails ? _Répondit Ziva sèchement

_ - Vous partez dès demain, vous devrez infiltré un trafic et le remontez afin de nous livrer leur dirigeant. Toute l'équipe est déjà sur le coup. Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour étudiez le dossier et ensuite on vous donnera tout ce qu'il vous faudra. Compris ? _

_ - Très bien._

Elle redescendit aussi tôt, s'assit a son bureau et entama la lecture du dossier.

Chacun avait sa tête plongée dans la tonne d'informations qui n'attendaient que d'être mémorisée.

Leur visage se décomposait au fur et a mesure qu'ils avalaient les mots. Des dizaines de prénoms, d'enquêtes, de meurtre, de la drogue, des organes, des armes... une affaire dangereuse qui plus est lorsqu'elle est liée a une cellule de terrorisme. Tony regarda quelques seconde Ziva du coin de l'oeil, elle lui semblait imperturbable. Il retrouvait en elle l'agent du Mossad qu'il avait connu il y a longtemps : impassible, au visage dur et fermé, prête a tout pour réussir sa mission.

Il s'agissait de trafiquants russes, installé sur le sol américain depuis un peu plus de 3 ans afin de se diversifier après avoir pris le contrôle de 90% du trafic d'armes en Russie. Le groupe était dirigé par Igor Droski, un homme qui avait la quarantaine. D'après les informations recueillies sur lui, ses parents étaient morts dans un incendie alors qu'il n'avait que 2 ans, s'en suivent une liste d'orphelinats et de familles d'accueil interminable. A 18 ans il a comme disparu de la circulation et on le retrouve 15 plus tard a la tête du plus gros trafic d'armes et de drogues dans son pays, pays dans lequel il était resté. Il avait envoyé a Washington son bras droit Adamovitch Nikita prénom qui fit sourire Tony car il était persuadé que c'était un nom de femme.

Apparemment les trafiquants collaboraient avec certains marines et s'arrangeaient pour piocher dans les réserves armes, explosifs il fallait ajouter tout ce que Droski lui faisait parvenir directement de Russie où les agences fédérales devenaient un peu trop embêtantes et puis les clients en Amérique étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Le travail de Ziva consistait a se faire passer pour une cliente et d'essayer de rejoindre le groupe par n'importe quel moyen possible. Elle bénéficiait bien évidement d'une nouvelle identité : Oulanova Svetlana de mère israélienne et de père russe décédés tous deux lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans. Elle s'est retrouvait ici grâce a un mariage blanc, mari qu'elle été censée avoir tué et dont elle avait hérité. Voilà qui elle étais censée devenir. Il lui avait fourni un logement un compte en banque enfin une couverture parfaite. Le NCIS avait même déjà prévu « passe la commande » 5 kg de C4 et un fusil de précision surement une idée de Gibbs.

Jusqu'à midi elle ne quitta pas son bureau étudiant le moindre détails du dossier, recherchant les moindre informations par le biais de ses contacts. Puis Gibbs passa devant elle, lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'elle le suive dans l'ascenseur ou devrais je dire son bureau.

_ - Hier vous m'avez dit que je n'étais pas obligé de resté. Pourquoi ? _Lui dit-elle sans le regarder

_ - Vous n'aurez peut être plus l'occasion de le voir souvent. Vous avez étudiez le dossier, qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_ - C'est assez risqué c'est vrai, mais c'est tout a fait dans mes fil._

_ - Cordes, Ziva dans vos cordes._

_ - C'est pareil._

_ - Vous en êtes sur ? Être mère change beaucoup de chose._

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Gibbs pouvait y voir une sorte d'excitation. Oui c'était ça.. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était tombé enceinte certaines rumeurs courraient comme quoi elle n'était plus apte a faire son travail, que Gibbs la gardait uniquement car son fils était celui de Dinozzo...Tout le monde était au courant de ses rumeurs mais personne ne semblait leur donner grande importance.

Elle voulait faire cette mission, prouver aux autres qu'elle était toujours là qu'elle était toujours aussi forte et douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Le prouver aux autres autant qu'à elle même car malgré tout elle doutait des fois d'elle. Était elle vraiment capable d'effectuer cette mission ? Oui au fond d'elle elle en avait la force elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ne savait c'était l'ampleur qu'allait prendre cette mission dans sa vie et ce qu'elle allait devoir sacrifier pour la réussir.


	3. Le lancement de la partie

Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais entre les révisions du bacs, celles du codes et d'autres problèmes bah j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster. Pour tout vous dire je vous donne le deuxième chapitre entre les révisions de L'étranger de Malraux et Le père goriot de Balzac bref rien de passionnant. Enfin voici donc la suite qui j'espére vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour les reviews ^^

Les phrases en langues étrangères viennent soit de moi soit de google traduction, les traductions se trouvent a la fin du chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : _Le lancement de la partie._**

Il était 5h quand Ziva se réveilla, seulement ce n'était pas dans son lit et encore moins au coté de Tony. Non Ziva se réveilla dans un loft situé non loin de Lincoln Park. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi seule dans un lit. Il lui manquait ce souffle qui la rassurait en pleine nuit quand elle était assaillie de cauchemars, la présence de son enfant qu'elle aimait plus que tout, tous ses repères qui lui rappelaient son bonheur qui avait été si difficile a trouver.

Mais elle savait que cet endroit devait devenir son nouveau chez elle, elle qui dorénavant n'étais plus Ziva DAVID-DINOZZO mais Svetlana OULANOVA.

Quand Tony se leva suite aux pleurs de Fabio, dans un lit également vide et qui lui semblait tellement froid il devait être 7h. Il avait bien évidement très vite compris ce qu'avait son fils : il n'avait pas vu sa mère. Il s'occupa de lui avant de se préparer et de l'amener chez sa nourrice qui fut surprise de voir Tony devant sa porte surtout quand la mine de ce dernier ne laissait rien présager de bon. Mais elle ne posa aucune question sachant pertinemment que cela serait inutile et qu'il ne lui dirait probablement pas la vérité, bien entendu elle avait parfaitement raison

Devant la grande baie vitrée du salon, elle pouvait apercevoir l'immeuble dans lequel vivait Madame Roussel et évidement elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son fils... son esprit ne pu s'empêcher de replonger dans de vieux souvenirs cependant elle ne préféra pas s'y aventurer trop profondément et se contenta d'aller courir.

Une fois rentrée, elle avalait une tasse de café alors que son portable sonna :

_- Oui ?_

_- Svetlana Oulanova?_

_- Qui la demande ?_

_- Livingston, c'est au sujet de notre petit rendez-vous_

_- Ah, je commençais à m'impatienter_

_- A 9h30 devant le Johny's café, une van noir passera vous prendre. Inutile de vous précisez de ne pas venir armé._

_- Inutile de vous dire que vous n'avez pas intérêt a être en retard Monsieur Livingston._

Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire tout en raccrochant, la partie aller enfin commencer elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi prête. Elle tenait sa revanche sur elle même tout comme sur les autres.

Elle ne tarda pas à aller se préparer et quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, on se saurait cru devant la Ziva qui apparaissait pour la première fois devant Tony, ses cheveux longs frisés, son pantalon en toile, son débardeur noir..Rien de superflu mais elle n'en ressortait que plus belle. Une Ziva qui s'était éteinte depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

Bien évidement elle était présente sur le lieu en avance et eu le temps de repérer les lieux rapidement mais rien de suspect en vue. A l'heure dite, le van noir se présenta et elle entra immédiatement. A l'intérieur deux hommes armés ne la quittait pas des yeux et il était impossible de dire si c'était par simple méfiance ou a cause de son charme.

Tony arriva aux bureaux en retard comme a son habitude et l'absence de sa compagne n'eut pas vraiment pour effet de calmer son énervement. Et c'est donc avec agacement qu'il commença à essayer de déterrer les vieux cadavres de Droski avec l'aide de McGee. Mais cela n'était pas tâche facile. Cet homme s'assurait toujours de ne pas parler directement ou par téléphone à ses clients et refiler la tâche d'éliminer les personnes encombrantes à d'autres. Et pourtant les cadavres ne manquaient pas du tout. Ce qu'il fallait a nos enquêteurs c'était un témoin, un complice qui accepterait de parler, chose plus ou moins compliqué.

Après une demie heure de route dans un silence digne d'un monastère, Ziva descendit enfin du véhicule pour se diriger dans un immeuble abandonné et complétement délabré. Arrivée au cinquième étage les deux hommes lui firent signe de rentrer et la laissèrent devant la porte. Elle ne prit évidement pas la peine d'annoncer son entrée et entra directement. Elle repéra rapidement les 4 hommes armés et le prétendu Livingston au milieu de la pièce en train de parler avec un autre homme qui visiblement était un client. Ce dernier en la voyant entrer, se dirigea vers la sortie.

_- Ma che bella donna, mi piacerebbe prenderla con me _lui souffla-t-il en la dévisageant.

_- Hum, si é vero pero questa è per me _répondit Livingston en rigolant tandis que le client fermer la porte.

_- Credete veramente che se parlate un'altra lingua che il russo non potrei capire.? _fit elle en s'approchant de lui

_- Oh en plus d'être bien foutue vous êtes intelligente intéressant... Toi là fouilles la !_

Ziva se laissa faire et il était évident que l'homme qui était chargé de cette tâche en profita.

_- Alors où est ma commande ?_

_- Sur la table vérifiez si vous voulez,_ répondit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la table indiquée.

_- Et le C4 ?_

_- Vous croyez vraiment que je peux en trouver 5kg aussi facilement ?_

_- Ce n'était pas mon problème ça mais le vôtre et vous n'aurez pas votre argent tant que je n'aurais pas l'intégralité de ma commande est ce clair ?_ Dit elle en s'approchant dangereusement de l'homme a l'air insolent

Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt les 4 hommes se dirigèrent vers elle, seulement aucun n'avait prévu qu'ils allaient se retrouver a terre en à peine plus deux secondes. Ziva réajusta son débardeur avant de se placer devant Livingston tandis que les autres se relevaient difficilement.

_- Donne moi le numéro de l'homme au dessus de toi, tu sera mignon_

_- Et pourquoi devrais je le faire ?_

_- A moins que tu ne veuilles faire une chute du cinquième étage après t'avoir retiré ce qui est censé faire de toi un homme, je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis._

_- Très..très bien. _

_- Parfait tu vois quand tu veux. Je prend le fusil bien sûr et je te laisse une partie de l'argent. Et pas la peine de me raccompagner._

Maintenant très proche de lui, elle passa sa main sur sa nuque comme pour l'embrasser mais il reçut un coup de genoux assez brutal dans le ventre avant de la voir repartir. Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourir et rejoignit tranquillement son appartement en appelant un taxi. Aucun doute la dessus : tout cela commençait a lui plaire vraiment, cette sensation de puissance, toute cette manipulation. Oui elle était faite pour ça, c'était en quelque sorte la liberté, être qui l'on veut a n'importe quels moments, frôler le danger, sentir l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines...Voilà qui elle était au fond d'elle.

Les locaux du NCIS semblaient bien calme sans Ziva, bien que le bleu essayait de lançait de temps en temps quelque pics à son partenaire pour le faire réagir mais rien n'y faisait. Tony semblait engloutie par ses pensées. Oui engloutie était le bon terme. Il savait au fond de lui que quelque chose allait mal se passer comme un pré-sentiment mais c'était beaucoup plus fort. Il détestait cette situation, il détestait ne pas pouvoir voir ou toucher celle qu'il aimait tant, il détestait être impuissant. Il avait un enfant cela changeait tout...si il lui arrivait quelque chose serait il capable de s'en occuper seul ? Arriverait il le protéger des risques que prenait sa mère ? Trop de questions qui restaient sans réponses...

19h sonnait alors que Ziva appelait le numéro que son contact, qui l'avait bien fait rire il faut le reconnaître, lui avait donné.

_- Da ? _Fit une voix assez grave mais plutôt apaisante

_- Bonsoir... _répondit-elle

_- Vous devez être Svetlana, je me trompe ? _Son accent ne se faisait presque pas entendre

_- Je vois que votre petit homme de main, qui soit dit en passant est totalement incompétent vous a prévenu de mon appel._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il ne vous causera bientôt plus aucun problème. Que puis je pour vous ?_

_- Donnez moi les 5kg de C4 que j'ai commandé et que j'attends toujours_

_- Vous avez de quoi payez bien entendu ?_

_- Demain 17h, à l'endroit ou je devais tout récupérer aujourd'hui. Do svidaniya._

Elle raccrocha, sortit de son bain, enroula une serviette autour d'elle et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Automatiquement elle fixa l'immeuble de la nourrice. Les dès étaient jetés.

* * *

En italien :

- mais qu'elle belle femme, je la prendrai bien avec moi.

- oui c'est vrai mais celle la elle est pour moi

- vous croyez vraiment que si vous parler une autre langue que le russe, je ne comprendrai pas ?

En russe :

- Oui ?

- ... Au revoir.


	4. Charme et séduction de l'est

hey hey everybody ! Bon voilà le troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira aussi et puis je le met rapidement pour rattraper un peu mon retard ^^.Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont bien fait plaisir. Mes exams bien passé ? hum disons juste que ça c'est passé DiNozzo-Ncis, mais merci de demander. Bonne lecture et puis hésiter pas a cliquer sur le gros rectangle bleu a la fin si ca vous a plus ca fera de mal a personne hein promis !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3:** _**Charme et séduction de l'Est.**_

La seconde nuit où ils étaient séparés fut surement plus difficile pour Tony que pour Ziva qui la passa à moitié devant son ordinateur et à appelé ses contacts pour récolter toujours plus d'informations au sujet de ce Nikita ADAMOVITCH qu'elle allait rencontré demain mais c'était un véritable fantôme. Tony avait pris son fils avec lui qui n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler son israélienne et il s'endormit essayant de ressentir ces bras, ce corps, ce parfum qu'il lui manquaient tant serrant toujours plus le petit Fabio contre lui.

En pleine nuit alors que Ziva avait enfin décidé de se coucher, quelque chose vibra dans sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir, prit son téléphone qui lui été inutile dans cette situation et vit qu'elle avait un message de Tony.

« Non so dove sei...pero penso sempre a te. Buona notte cuore mio. Ti amo. »

Il savait plus que bien qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ce message mais il avait besoin de le lui envoyer. Pour ne pas qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle avait construit avec lui. Pour qu'elle sache qu'il était toujours là que ces sentiments également. Comme si il avait peur de la perdre si elle oubliait ne serait ce qu'un seul instant à quel point il l'aimait.

A la lecture de ce petit message Ziva esquissa un sourire. Cependant sa réaction n'était pas vraiment en accord avec ce que lui faisait ressentir son cœur dont les battements c'était accéléré. Elle alla directement à la fenêtre et envoya son téléphone dehors. A quoi avait elle pensait ? Garder son téléphone personnel sur elle en pleine mission ? Elle devait laisser la mère, la compagne, Tony, Fabio, toute l'équipe, absolument tout ! Aussi dur soit il...

Ce jour là passa assez rapidement pour chacun d'eux. Elle avait profiter du beau temps pour aller promener un peu et faire quelque achats comme l'aurait fait une femme ordinaire au compte en banque bien remplit. Il avait passé la journée comme la veille a récolter toujours plus de preuves contre les personnes composants le cartel, même ce mot lui paraissait insignifiant devant l'étendu de l'empire de Droski. Rien ne semblait lui résister. Et alors que la fin de la journée approché pour Tony, elle ne faisait que commençait pour Ziva.

Elle ne s'arma pas si ce n'est d'un couteau camouflé dans ses bottes pour aller au rendez-vous. Premièrement cela ne servirait a rien étant donné qu'il la ferai fouiller très probablement dès l'instant où elle franchirait la porte, secondement c'était beaucoup plus excitant d'y aller ainsi. Elle avait commencé sa mission seulement depuis la veille et déjà elle semblait emportée par le tourbillon de sentiments violents que cela créer en elle. Cela l'amusait oui c'était la première fois malgré toutes les situations auxquelles elle avait du faire face, que risquait sa vie l'amusait. Pourtant elle avait beaucoup plus a perdre qu'à l'époque où elle était au Mossad. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle s'en sortirai. Elle le sentait, le savait. Et c'est par conséquent d'un pas décisif qu'elle entra dans le vieil immeuble.

Nikita ADAMOVITCH, un homme devant avoir tout au plus 35 ans. Il avait des cheveux noir qui contrastaient fortement avec sa peau clair. Ses yeux d'un bleu perçant et glacial semblait avoir tout vu, ce qui expliquait surement son expression détendu alors que pour la situation était critique. Un simple homme charger du commerce de basse zone lui avait amené une cliente. Et puis comment avait il eu son numéro ? Il y avait une fuite et il devait la trouver. Il avait pour principe les mêmes que son mentor soit ne jamais rencontré ses clients directement cependant il préférait tuer par lui même. Sa seule solution ici éliminer la cliente et ce bouffon inapte.

Quand Ziva passa la porte elle fut surprise de ne voir personne dans le local or mi un seul homme.

_- Je m'attendais a un peu plus de monde tout de même. Vous devez être Nikita ADAMOVITCH._

_- Enchanté. Puis je vous appelé Svetlana ? _

_- Bien sur. J'espère que vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé. _

_- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Sur la table. Cependant nous avons une petite affaire a régler avant celle la suivez moi s'il vous plait. _

Elle devait s'avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de charme. Ses épaules carrés, son regard qui devait en avoir fait succomber plus d'une, son léger accent a peine audible...oui Nikita était un de ces hommes pas forcément beau mais auquel on ne pouvait résister.

Elle le suivit dans un autre local au septième étage. La pièce était assez sombre mais elle avait parfaitement reconnu Livingston attaché sur une chaise.

_- Vous l'avez dit vous même, c'est un incompétent._

_- Laissez moi devinez, Monsieur ADAMOVITCH hum..vous allez le tuez parce qu'il m'a conduit jusqu'à vous et moi aussi car je connais votre visage. Ensuite vous allez repartir a des affaires un peu plus importantes avec l'argent et les explosifs_.

_- AHAH, vous m'épatez sincèrement. J'aime les femmes perspicaces et qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Et pour avoir oser m'appeler quelque chose me dit que vous êtes une femme de ce genre là. Malheureusement vous avez vu juste, je vais devoir vous éliminer._

_- Pourquoi m'éliminer alors que vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi.. ?_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de personnel je suis navré._

Elle se plaça derrière lui, déposant son souffle dans son cou. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment y réagir ou alors il savait parfaitement le cacher.

_- Je ne crois pas avoir préciser que je pourrais vous être utile au niveau professionnel même si c'est cela est vrai car si cet insignifiant vendeur à réussi a m'amener jusqu'à vous, c'est que vous êtes vraiment mal entouré mais je pensais plutôt a quelque chose de plus intime...si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_- Tuez-le, nous verrons si vous agissez autant que vous parlez._

Svetlana s'approcha de l'homme en question, posa ses mains sur sa tête avant de les tourner d'un coup sec. Livingston était mort.

_- Rappelez moi de ne plus engager d'italien, ils ne peuvent être sérieux un seul instant._

_- Comment dois je prendre cette phrase ?_prononça-t-elle d'une voix monocorde en pensant a Tony, son humour, sa joie de vivre...et à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

_- Disons que je risque d'avoir besoin de vos talents et pourquoi pas d'un peu de compagnie. Je vous contacterai en temps voulu. En attendant profitez : gardez l'argent et ce que vous aviez demandé. _

- Elle se retourna face a lui s'apprêtant à partir lorsque d'un coup sa main se posa sur son visage et l'amena avec force près du sien. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, cédant simplement a une pulsion. Svetlana ne refusa pas. Ses lèvres, qui avait le goût de citron surement a cause de la vodka, n'avaient de cesse d'attaquer les siennes tout comme ça langue. Un baiser torride, violent et dangereux. Elle qui pensait que rentrait en contact avec le second de Droski serait difficile. Finalement tous les hommes puissants ou non ont les mêmes faiblesses.

Elle se sentait piégée par cette main si puissante qui la maintenait près de lui, ses muscles se contractaient petit a petit sous cette pression, elle ne pouvait qu'y répondre. Et quand enfin il retira ses lèvres il lui murmura:

_- Ne prend pas ça pour argent comptant chérie, a la moindre erreur, au moindre doute tu es..morte._

Encore enivrée par son parfum elle le regarda partir pour se retrouver seule avec dans son dos un corps. Elle sortit de l'immeuble un peu déboussolé par ce qui venait de se passer et se rendit dans un petit magasin encore ouvert pour acheter un téléphone jetable. Elle envoya immédiatement un message à..Tony ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas penser a lui si elle voulait parvenir a aller jusqu'au bout. Gibbs.

« Jacob LIVINGSTON. 271 Anacostia avenue. 7 ième étage. »

Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite..

Seul l'open space de l'équipe de Gibbs était encore occupé. Une courte sonnerie retentit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

_- Prenez vos affaires_

_- Un marine ?_ Demanda sans réfléchir McGee

_- A ton avis McJe-ne-réfléchis-pas-avant-de-parler,_ répondit exaspéré son coéquipier

_- Non, c'est pas de notre juridiction. _

_- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?_

_- Aider Ziva._

Alors que la lune éclairait faiblement le vaste appartement, l'israélienne une tasse de thé à la main songeait à ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle savait parfaitement que ca allait changer la donne.

C'était une belle nuit, douce, paisible et envoûtante. Une nuit qui lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, de sensations.

_Tony venait de se réveiller seul dans son lit. Il chercha du regard la femme avec qui il avait __partagé sa nuit mais ne la trouva pas dans sa chambre. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon avant __de se diriger vers le salon où il trouva Ziva près de sa fenêtre le regard dans le vide ses mains __sur son ventre. Il la regarda une ou deux minutes...avant de lui de murmurer en s'approchant __« Tu es si belle... » __Elle ne dit rien et ferma seulement les yeux quand il vint se placer derrière elle pour __placer ses mains sur les siennes et poser son menton sur son épaule. « Qu'est ce qui se passe trésor.. ? » Un long silence s'installa avant que Ziva eu le courage de se retourner et de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte de lui..._

Une belle nuit pour Ziva, une nuit comme une autre pour Svetlana.

* * *

En italien :

" je ne sais pas ou tu es..mais je pense toujours à toi. Bonne nuit mon coeur. Je t'aime."


End file.
